Solar Eclipse
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Semesta alampun mengijinkan kita bersama. Mematahkan semua keyakinan manusia tentang bulan dan matahari yang tak mungkin bisa bersama. Walau kebersamaan inipun hanya sekejab mata. Seperti sebuah keajaiban indah bernama Gerhana Matahari. Warning: Sad story,alay,lebay,yg g suka cerita sedih mending mundur teratur..XD for Solar Eclipse Celebration XD
_Semesta alampun mengijinkan kita bersama. Mematahkan semua keyakinan manusia tentang bulan dan matahari yang tak mungkin bisa bersama. Walau kebersamaan inipun hanya sekejab mata. Seperti sebuah keajaiban indah bernama Gerhana Matahari._

.

.

.

.

.

Itu terjadi begitu saja. Ia tidak ingat kapan tepatnya semua ini dimulai. Ia tak ingat kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Tapi ia tak akan pernah lupa saat pertama kali melihat sosok rapuh itu. Dari balik jendela di bawah rintik-rintik hujan sore itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk duduk di _café_ ini, setelah kunjungan rutinnya ke Planetarium Herley, Planetarium yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat ikut Olimpiade Sains beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan ia mengakui, saat itu irisnya hanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong bersama seorang wanita yang menggandengnya.

Pemuda itu.

Dan ia makin tak mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot yang begitu redup tanpa ada kehidupan di dalamnya itu. Seperti kutub magnet yang berlawanan, yang menariknya untuk membongkar apa yang sudah membuat permata hitam menakjubkan itu kehilangan cahayanya. Tapi tak ada yang ia bisa lakukan. Karena memang ia tahu tak mungkin ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya diam dan menatap bagaimana punggung itu menjauhinya. Menghilang masuk dalam sebuah mobil yang akhirnya membawa sang pemuda pergi dari radius pandangan matanya.

Namun, itu kembali terjadi di kunjungan berikutnya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka selalu bertemu di saat yang sama, ditempat yang sama, dan di situasi yang hampir sama? Apa ini takdir? Atau hanya kebetulan semata?

Dan akhirnya ia mengetahui jawabannya saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pemuda itu lagi. Bertemu saat ia keluar dari pelataran sebuah gedung di samping gedung Planetarium bersama wanita yang sama yang menemaninya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang menjadi alasan _onyx_ indah itu tak pernah bercahaya.

Tempat rehabilitasi pengguna narkoba.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan ini. Ia seharusnya tak peduli. Seharusnya ia menghindar. Mereka tak saling kenal bukan? Dan lagi, melihat bagaimana penampilan pemuda dengan tubuh kurus, pucat dan kantung hitam dibawah matanya membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu adalah pengguna narkoba.

Seharusnya ia menghindar bukan?

Namun yang ia rasakan adalah sebaliknya. Perasaan sesak yang ia tak tahu apa namanya. Perasaan yang ingin memeluk dan menghibur. Perasaan yang ingin ikut menanggung penderitaannya.

Dan kini ia menyadarinya.

Ia menyukainya.

Seorang Haruno Sakura menyukai seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

.

.

.

 **Boleh copy gak boleh paste. Terinspirasi adalah pekerjaan orang-orang kreatif, plagiat adalah pekerjaan orang-orang putus asa.**

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali mengetahui nama gadis itu adalah saat ia menatap sebuah spanduk yang terpajang di depan gedung planetarium, di sebelah pusat rehabilitasi tempatnya di rawat. Gadis _home schooling_ yang turut ambil bagian dalam _National Science Olimpiade_ , bersama sekitar dua puluh wajah peserta dari sekolah formal Jepang terpampang jelas dalam spanduk itu.

Awalnya ia tak begitu peduli dengan gadis dalam poster tersebut. Tak peduli bagaimana satu sekolahannyapun mulai membicarakan nama gadis yang menjadi-jadi satu-satunya siswa _home schooling_ yang dengan ajaibnya bisa menembus final ajang bergengsi itu.

Namun, semuanya menjadi berbeda sejak saat itu. Saat ia tengah berada dalam mobil, menunggu ibunya yang tengah berbicara dengan dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas proses rehabilitasinya. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya irisnya tak sengaja menangkap secara langsung wajah Sang Gadis yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela _café_ di seberang jalan.

Gadis beriris teduh yang tersenyum menatap bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh membasahi jendela. Seperti tersedot sebuah lubang tanpa dasar, ia terpaku melihat bagaimana hangat dan lembutnya senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuatnya melupakan sejenak semua kepahitan di dadanya. Senyuman yang memberikan secercah sinar kehidupan di tengah kegelapan dunianya.

Dia bagai matahari.

Dia bintang.

Bagaimana wajah ayu itu spontan tertunduk dengan pias kemerahan di pipinya saat mata mereka tak sengaja saling bersiborok. Mengantarkan jutaan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di dadanya. Membuatnya mendengus geli dan tersenyum tipis.

Kebahagiaan yang sesaat.

Realita yang harus ia terima, ketika ia harus menyadari posisinya saat tak sengaja berpapasan –lagi– dengan gadis itu di minggu berikutnya. Saat ia hendak melangkah keluar dari pelataran rumah rehabilitasi tempatnya di rawat. Saat itulah ia tahu, semua sensasi yang membawanya melambung ke langit telah berakhir. Kini ia harus kembali terhempas ke dunia nyata yang keras penuh logika.

Bagaimana tubuh itu tampak tegang dan bergetar saat bertatap muka dengannya. Bagaimana raut wajah itu menunjukkan ekpresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia tafsirkan apa maksudnya. Puncaknya adalah saat seorang gadis pirang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. Berdiri di sisi Sang Gadis _pink_ dengan tatapan menilai padanya dan juga ibunya yang menemaninya. Mata biru itu semakin menyipit saat menatap ke arahnya. Seolah dirinya adalah orang jahat. Atau penyakit membahayakan. Virus mematikan. Sesuatu yang harus dimusnahkan.

Dia tidak akan peduli apapun yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirinya. Dia akan menutup telinganya erat-erat dari apapun yang orang lain katakan tentang dirinya. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat gadis _pink_ itu bergerak tanpa perlawanan dengan wajah tertunduk, saat teman pirangnya menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Tak ada lagi senyuman. Tak ada lagi wajah merona seperti saat pertama mereka bertatap mata. Seolah ia memang lebih baik pergi daripada harus berdekatan dengannya. Berdekatan dengan seorang pengguna narkoba yang tak punya masa depan sepertinya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, tempat dimana sang gadis tadi berdiri, seakan tak ingin melihat punggung yang kini bergerak menjauhinya. Tak ingin rasa hampa yang kini menggerogotinya kian berkembang menjadi sensasi lain yang lebih menyakitkan dada.

Yah, lebih baik seperti itu.

Dia Haruno Sakura. Gadis dengan dunia yang berbeda darinya. Gadis itu bersinar bagai bintang penguasa siang. Sedangkan dirinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, makhluk dingin menyedihkan penguasa dunia malam.

Jadi adakah logika yang bisa membantah kalau mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama?

.

.

.

.

 **Solar Eclipse**

.

.

.

 **Genre : Angst/Drama**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

.

.

.

 **Warning : Sad story! Baper boleh, tapi jangan berlebihan sampai ngungkit-ngungkit dan mengkaitkan kanan kiri yang gak ada hubungannya dengan fic ini. INI CUMA CERITA.** **Dan saya cuma pinjam chara Naruto** **. Gak suka ya udah gak usah dibaca. Oke?**

.

.

 **Saya** **sangat menghargai** **orang yang** **'open minded'** **tapi** **tidak membenci** **orang-orang yang** **'kolot'.**

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk** **.**

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang duluan, pulanglah Ino. Aku bisa menunggu Sasori- _nii_ sendiri."

Suara itu mengalun lembut, membuat gadis pirang di sebelah Sang Pemilik suara menoleh menatapnya. Ino, menyipitkan matanya sebelum mulut pedasnya kemudian berkomentar mengeluarkan _lava_ panasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin aku perlu mengingatkanmu kalau Sasori telah mempercayakanmu padaku sebagai syarat agar kau boleh ke Planetarium ini lagi. Kalau kau mau Sasori tak mengijinkanmu, aku akan pergi."

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar komentar sarkastik Ino. Dalam hati ia mengeluh tentang betapa _over_ nya kakaknya itu menjaganya. Mengekang kebebasannya. Namun mengingat alasan mengapa Sang Kakak berbuat demikian, membuatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah Ino. Aku menyerah."

Ino terkekeh senang melihat gadis _pink_ itu takluk tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Menjadi sahabat sedari kecil membuatnya memahami bagaimana Sang Gadis rela memberikan apapun yang ia punya untuk sesuatu yang disukainya. Dan Planetarium ini adalah salah satu yang ia sukai. Sakura menyukai semua hal tentang antariksa dan sains. Dan jangan ditanya lagi. Ia langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kalinya masuk ke dalam Planetarium ini.

Dalam hati ia sedikit merasa iba pada sahabat _pink_ nya ini. Bagaimana _emerald_ itu begitu berbinar kagum saat melihat Planetarium ini saat olimpiade. Sakura yang malang. Ino bisa membayangkan betapa tidak enaknya hidup Sakura. Dimana kebebasannya harus terenggut karena takdir yang harus ia alami. Ia bahkan bertengkar dengan Sang Kakak yang selalu diturutinya karena nekat ingin keluar sendiri untuk bisa mengunjungi Planetarinum ini lagi. Ino akhirnya harus rela menjadi penjamin untuk bisa meyakinkan kakak kesayangan gadis itu.

Ino menyayangi Sakura. Sangat. Bahkan ia rela memberikan melakukan apapun demi gadis itu. Untuk membuatnya bisa menikmati hidupnya. Selagi takdir masih bisa memberinya kesempatan. Selagi alam masih memberinya waktu.

Tak sadar airmata mengambang di sudut matanya. Dan akan jatuh mengikuti ketentuan hukum gravitasi, jika saja suara dering ponsel Sakura tidak segera menyadarkannya dan membuatnya menyeka kristal bening itu dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?"

Kalimat tanya itu meluncur saat maniknya melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak berkerut.

"Sasori- _nii_ tidak bisa menjemput. Kita disuruh naik _taxi_. Nanti dia yang akan membayar ongkosnya."

Raut Ino berubah cemberut.

"Huh, Si Setan Merah itu! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?! Membuat kita menunggu saja!"

Sakura terkikik geli melihat sahabat yang kini menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ino benar-benar gadis yang apa adanya. Walau terlihat kesal, ia tak akan benar-benar marah. Sakura tahu itu. Karenanya ia hanya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo! Ini sudah malam. Aku tak mau kau dimarahi ibumu."

Sang Gadis pirang hanya bisa mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan keluar pelataran Planetarium sambil memeluk buku dan teropong kesayangannya untuk mencari _taxi_. Namun langkah mereka harus terhenti saat sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan cepat, tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak di depan gedung panti rehabilitasi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Membuat suara decitan yang mencekik telinga. Sebuah mobil lainnya menyusul beberapa saat setelahnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang tak begitu paham apa yang terjadi, hanya memandang kedua mobil tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seorang pria dewasa tampak keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut sambil menarik seorang laki-laki lainnya dengan kasar dan membantingnya tanpa perasaan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, saat kemudian sang pria dewasa memukul bertubi-tubi rahang sang pemuda dengan kerasnya. Membuat Sakura dan Ino spontan menutup mulut mereka dalam usaha menahan pekikan yang meluncur tanpa sadar.

Dan yang membuat Sakura benar-benar terkejut adalah, ia mengenal pemuda yang menjadi korban pukulan pria dewasa itu.

"Sasuke!"

Seorang wanita keluar dari dalam mobil yang kedua diikuti dengan seorang pemuda berambut panjang dibelakangnya.

"Fugaku! Hentikan!"

Tanpa ragu wanita itu langsung menerjang Sang Pria, mencoba untuk menariknya mundur dari pemuda korban pemukulannya. Tapi naasnya, pria itu tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan saat tubuh Sang Wanita terjungkal karena terkena imbas pukulannya, ia tak peduli.

" _Kaa-san_!"

Pemuda berambut panjang yang tadi mengikuti sang wanita spontan berlari untuk menolongnya yang terjerembab akibat sikutan Sang Pria.

Dan entah dari mana datangnya keberanian itu, Sakura bahkan belum sempat memikirkannya. Yang ia tahu adalah bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya saat melihat wajah menyedihkan dari pemuda dengan mata yang tampak sedang _sakaw_ itu. Mata tanpa kehidupan yang mengundangnya untuk berlari mendekat. Mengabaikan teriakan Ino yang kaget karena aksinya.

Airmata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Ketakutan menyambangi hatinya saat ia menahan lengan pria yang memukuli Sang Pemuda dengan satu tangannya. Menariknya sekuat tenaga dan melempar buku serta teleskop di tangan lainnya ke arah pria itu sampai lensa alat optik tersebut hancur. Dan usaha terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memeluk Sang Pemuda dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Mencoba memberi perlindungan walau ia sendiripun sangat ketakutan pada pukulan yang mungkin akan mengenai tubuhnya akibat perbuatannya ini.

Beberapa saat terdiam sampai ia menyadari apa yang ia takutkan tak pernah terjadi. Iapun mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sang Pria. _Emerald_ nya mendapati tatapan tak percaya dari tiga orang yang tidak di kenalnya dan juga Ino yang kini berdiri di belakang wanita yang terjatuh tadi.

Sakura berbalik dan merentangkan tangannya, mengabaikan pria di hadapannya yang kini menampilkan raut terkejutnya.

"Hentikan Paman! Aku mohon."

Suara cicitannya yang mengalun lirih. Sakura tak benar-benar paham apa yang tengah ia lakukan kini. Mungkin nanti Ino akan mentertawakan kelakuan konyolnya yang ikut campur dengan masalah orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Logikanya tak pernah memerintahkan untuk mempedulikan pemuda itu. Ia sampai mengabaikan sakit yang hebat pada kepalanya. Bahkan saat cairan berwarna merah pekat itu menetes keluar dari hidungnyapun tak disadarinya.

"Sakura!"

Sampai pekikan histeris dari Ino yang membuatnya sadar akan keadaannya. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluh, tubuhnya sudah lebih dahulu ambruk diiringi jeritan dari sahabat pirangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu Sakura selalu bermimpi untuk terbang ke langit. Memetik bintang, terjun bersama pelangi dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk berlari mengelilingi cincin Saturnus. Dulu Sakura selalu bermimpi untuk memakai seragam NASA. Belajar dengan giat agar menjadi semua yang diimpikan tercapai. Dulu Sakura selalu berpikir itu adalah cita-cita yang keren.

Sampai saat ia mulai mengerti tentang kerasnya sebuah kenyataan. Ia mengerti bahwa takdir yang mengikutinya, tidak memperbolehkan cita-citanya terwujud. Waktu itu ia menangis keras. Mencoba menolak apa yang sudah menjadi jalan hidupnya. Mencoba menolak keadaan yang sudah mengambil semua kebebasannya.

Kanker otak stadium dua.

Ia harus berhenti bersekolah bahkan saat ia belum lulus sekolah dasar. Melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan _home schooling_. Melakukan segala kegiatan di rumah. Tidak punya teman. Melupakan cita-citanya. Hanya Ino dan keluarganya yang dimilikinya. Walau ibunya harus bekerja di luar negeri untuk bisa membayar semua pengobatannya, sedang kakaknya sendiri tidak bisa terlalu sering bersamanya karena pekerjaannya. Beruntung Ino, sahabat semasa SDnya selalu dapat mendampinginya dan berbagi cerita tentang semua kehidupan sekolah. Berbagi segalanya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai menerima keadaannya. Menerima takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuk dirinya. Berjuang bertahan hidup dan memperpanjang helaian nafas. Mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menikmati hidupnya. Melakukan apa yang ia sukai bersama Ino.

Pernah suatu kali Ino bertanya padanya, apa cita-citanya sekarang. Masihkah ia ingin terbang ke langit, memetik bintang dan berlari di cincin Saturnus?

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Mengatakan satu-satunya hal yang ia ingin ia lakukan adalah bertemu dengan Tuhan.

Bertanya apakah benar alam semesta terbentuk dari sebuah ledakan besar seperti yang dikatakan teori Bigbang? Apakah benar manusia tercipta dari unsur-unsur hasil ledakan bintang yang mengalami evolusi? Atau apakah _worm hole_ benar-benar bisa mengantarkan manusia ke alam semesta yang lain?

Saat mendengar itu, Ino hanya menangis sambil memeluknya. Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Sakurapun akhirnya menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia katakan.

Ino selalu menangis untuknya. Menangisi kebodohannya.

Seperti saat ini.

Sakura melihat gadis itu menangis saat ia pertama membuka matanya. Suara dokter yang berbicara dengan Sasori terdengar di ujung ruangan dekat dengan pintu keluar. Sakura menatap Ino yang memegang erat tangannya sambil menatapnya dengan mata berair yang tajam.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sakura."

Desisan penuh isakan itu terdengar putus asa. Sakura mencoba tersenyum menenangkannya, tapi sepertinya itu gagal. Ino malah semakin terisak hebat.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir, bodoh!"

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mencoba menelan semua airmatanya melihat bagaimana ia sudah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya susah. Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Ino. Kali ini airmata tak mampu lagi ia bendung.

"Aku berjanji akan bertahan, Ino. Aku akan tetap hidup untuk kalian."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya sebelum Ino kemudian berhambur memeluknya. Saling menumpahkan perasaan dalam isak tangis bersama. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menyaksikan adegan mereka dengan raut yang sarat akan kesedihan. Mata hazel yang menatap Sakura putus asa, mengkristal bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang mundur perlahan. Tak ingin menunjukkan airmatanya pada Sang Adik semata wayang, dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Waktu itu Sasuke memang _sakaw_. Dia tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi. Namun saat ia sadar, satu hal yang ia tahu berubah. Ayahnya tidak memakinya seperti biasanya jika ia ketahuan memakai narkoba. Ibunya tidak menangis karena ayahnya yang memukulinya. Itachi, kakaknya, tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan iba yang paling dibencinya.

Satu-satunya yang ia lihat adalah tatapan marah yang coba diredam oleh Sang Ayah. Ibunya yang tersenyum tulus setengah sedih menatapnya. Dan Itachi yang hanya bisa mendesah menatapnya. Sang Ibu mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya, sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Mendengar cerita gadis _pink_ yang membelanya di depan Sang Ayah. Mendengar bagaimana gadis itu jatuh pingsan setelah membelanya. Tubuhnya kaku bahkan saat ayahnya menamparnya keras. Ia seakan mati rasa saat pria itu mencacinya karena membuat seorang gadis jatuh pingsan karena perbuatannya. Bahkan ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika Sang Ayah membunuhnya. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah–

–kenapa?

Kenapa gadis itu mempedulikannya? Kenapa gadis itu membelanya di hadapan Sang Ayah?

"Gadis itu, apa dia kekasihmu?"

Suara itu mencoba melantun datar. Membuat Sasuke mendongak menatap _onyx_ yang sama dengannya itu. Menatap _onyx_ yang biasanya memancarkan amarahnya padanya kini melembut menatapnya. Walau masih ada bias amarah di sana.

"Apakah gadis itu bisa membawamu kembali?"

Sasuke bukan anak yang sempurna. Ia punya banyak kekurangan. Ia tak berbakat dibidang bisnis. Ia selalu tak bisa menyamai kedudukan kakaknya. Frustasi karena selalu merasa dibandingkan dengan kesempurnaan Sang Kakak. Merasa tertekan saat tak bisa menjadi apa yang diinginkan ayahnya. Menjadikan narkoba sebagai pelarian kesengsaraan hidupnya. Menanamkan kekecewaan mendalam di hati Sang Ayah.

Baginya melihat kemarahan ayahnya itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Namun melihat sorot sarat akan kesedihan dan kecemasan di depannya kini, seakan menatap satu keajaiban yang tak pernah di lihatnya. Ini seperti fatamorgana. Tipuan mata.

Bahkan saat tubuh tegap Sang Ayah memeluk bahunya, menepuk bahunya seolah memberi kekuatan, ia masih tak mempercayainya.

Namun satu hal yang di sadarinya kini.

"Jika dia bisa menyembuhkanmu, aku akan membawamu padanya."

Sakura mengubah segalanya.

.

.

Satu-satunya yang paling Sasori takutkan adalah saat Sakura jatuh cinta.

Cintanya pada dunia sains membuat gadis itu mati-matian belajar agar bisa ikut dalam Olimpiade Sains Nasional, tanpa peduli dengan kondisi fisiknya sendiri. Dan bagaimana ia harus bertengkar dengan adik semata wayangnya itu saat lagi-lagi Sang Gadis jatuh cinta pada sebuah Planetarium yang sangat tidak penting menurut Sasori.

Dan ketakutan terbesarnya adalah jika nantinya Sakura akan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

Bukannya tak ingin Sakura bahagia. Sakura adalah saudari satu-satunya yang ia punya. Ia menyayanginya lebih dari dirinya sendiri, tentu ia ingin gadis itu bahagia. Ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sang Adik dan tak ingin ia terluka. Karena itu ia takut Sakura jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang salah, pada seseorang yang salah.

Mengetahui Sang Adik adalah gadis penderita kanker, membuatnya tahu ada batasan-batasan dimana Sakura mau tak mau harus menyadari kondisinya ini dan menahan diri. Dua kali sudah, Sasori mengalah untuk membiarkan adiknya itu melakukan hal yang ia sukai. Tapi kini, saat ia mendengar cerita Ino tentang laki-laki yang menjadi alasan gadis itu bertingkah bodoh dan membahayakan dirinya, ia merasa kalau kali ini Sakuralah yang harus mendengarkannya. Apalagi mengetahui fakta tentang pemuda tersebut yang membuatnya menghela nafas tak habis pikir.

Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya ketika kini ia memasang wajah tidak bersahabat saat melihat wanita berambut legam yang berada di Rumah Sakit itu. Berdiri dengan senyum lembutnya di hadapannya dan Ino, juga Sakura yang kini hanya bisa duduk lemah di kursi rodanya. Berdiri bersama seorang pria di sampingnya dan seorang pemuda kurus di belakangnya yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat sore."

"Mau apa anda kemari?"

Senyum Sang Wanita berubah menjadi kaku saat melihat sorot tajam Sasori. Sakura yang tak enak melihat perubahan raut wanita itu hanya memegang tangan Sasori dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon, yang sayangnya tak digubris Sang Pemuda.

"Kami hanya ingin menjenguk–"

"Saya rasa anda sudah bisa melihat kalau adik saya baik-baik saja."

"Sasori- _nii_!"

Sasori melirik tajam pada Sakura yang berteriak padanya, sebelum mendengus menatap mata yang kini berubah menjadi tatapan ketakutan karena lirikan tajamnya itu. Ia kembali menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya itu, mengubah ekspresinya dan berusaha menekan intonasi suaranya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Tuan dan Nyonya. Adik saya tidak apa-apa. Saya minta maaf atas kekonyolannya mencampuri urusan kalian. Setelah ini saya pastikan dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Sasori langsung melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan adiknya yang kini mencengkeram erat tangannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan mata yang berkaca-kaca mendengarkan ucapannya.

Namun, saat ia hendak melewati ketiga orang di hadapannya itu, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin keluarga itulah yang menahan lengannya. _Onyx_ tajam itu menghujam _hazel_ nya. Namun ditanggapinya dengan ekpresi yang tak kalah datarnya. Tak ada rasa gentar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengijinkan adikmu untuk ikut campur dalam urusan kami?"

Suara itu begitu datar. Membuat Sasori mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. Seperti mengerti makna yang tersirat dari kata-kata itu.

"Kalau begitu aku yang tak akan mengijinkannya mencampuri urusan kalian."

Suara Sasori terdengar lebih dingin. Membalas ucapannya sebelum menggulirkan _hazel_ nya menatap pemuda di belakang pria itu, yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dan aku harap kalianpun tak berusaha mendekati adikku, karena aku tak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terulang lagi."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasori menghentakkan tangan yang menggenggam lengannya. Kembali menatap tajam _onyx_ di depannya itu sebelum melangkah mendorong kursi roda Sakura yang kini mulai terisak di tempatnya. Ino yang merasa tak enak, memandang keluarga itu penuh rasa bersalah sebelum langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Sasori- _nii_ hanya terlalu khawatir dengan Sakura."

Pria paruh baya di hadapannya hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah dan mengangguk.

"Jadi namanya Sakura?"

Ino mengerjab tak mengerti namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria itu menoleh memandang pemuda di belakangnya penuh arti sebelum lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan berbicara tanpa melihat Ino.

"Nona, bisa kau beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Suaranya terdengar putus asa, membuat Ino yang memandangnya tak mengerti. Ia kembali menatap gadis itu dan mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya yang membuat Ino mematung seketika.

"Anakku menyukai Sakura."

"..."

"Tolong katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantunya?"

.

.

Awalnya Ino tak menyadarinya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat pertama ia menemukannya sedang menatap seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah rehabilitasi saat itu. Pemuda yang bahkan berhasil membuat Ino menatapnya dengan perasaan was-wasnya. Siapa yang tak akan curiga pada seorang pengguna narkoba.

Dan yang paling membuatnya benar-benar tidak paham adalah saat gadis itu melakukan tindakan konyolnya untuk membela pemuda itu. Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Tapi kini ia tahu. Pembicaraan dengan ayah pemuda itu beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya mengerti. Apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Apa yang membuatnya murung akhir-akhir ini –setelah kejadian di Rumah Sakit kala itu. Apa yang membuatnya tak nafsu makan.

Dan apa yang membuatnya melamun seperti saat ini.

Ino menatap gadis yang tengah menatap kosong pada bintang-bintang di atas sana. Menatapnya tanpa semangat. Tidak seperti yang biasanya gadis itu ditunjukkan saat menatap benda langit yang menjadi kesukaannya itu.

Bukan hanya Uchiha itu yang menyukai Sakura, tapi gadis itu juga menyukainya. Ino menyadari itu.

"Apa bintang-bintang menyebalkan itu lebih menarik daripada aku yang sudah lama berdiri di sini?"

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak dan spontan menolehkan kepala _pink_ nya. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya menatap Ino yang kini menampilkan raut kesal dibuat-buatnya.

"Kau bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku!"

Sakura terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ino agar gadis itu mendekati. Ino menggembungkan pipinya seraya berjalan menghentak berpura-pura marah

" _Gomen_. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Ino yang telah mendudukan dirinya di sampingnya, menatap gadis itu dalam.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura balas menatapnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya memikirkan buku kesayanganku yang hilang."

Sakura terkekeh jenaka sebelum kemudian ia kembali diam dan menoleh menatap ke langit sana. Perlahan pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu. Membuat ekspresi Ino mengerut sedih. Seakan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Dan kini Ino tahu, ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

Berbuat sesuatu untuk sahabatnya itu. Agar ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia tak suka Sakura bersedih seperti ini. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang ditanggung gadis itu. Tak sedikit kesakitan yang dirasakan tubuh ringkih itu. Ia hanya ingin Sakura menikmati hidupnya. Seperti janji yang ia buat saat pertama kali Sang Gadis memberitahukan tentang penyakitnya. Janji itu akan tetap sama. Berlaku bahkan sampai saat Sakura jatuh cinta pada orang yang –sesuai logika– tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Hanya satu prinsipnya.

Yang penting Sakura bahagia.

Soal Sasori, itu urusan belakang.

Ia memantapkan hatinya sebelum membongkar tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia tersenyum menatap dua tiket di tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Aku mendapat tiket gratis masuk ruang proyeksi planetarium. Kita bisa menghemat uang kita!"

Sakura yang awalnya bingung menatap tiket di tangan Ino itu, spontan berbinar menatap gadis pirang itu begitu mendengar kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?!" pekiknya senang sambil mengambil tiket di tangan Ino itu penuh semangat.

Ino sendiri menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. Senang sekali rasanya melihat wajah Sakura kembali berseri. Namun, itu semua tak berselang lama, karena lagi-lagi Sakura kembali memasang wajah muramnya. Membuat Ino menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Sakura tersenyum kecut menatap Sang Sahabat sebelum kembali bicara.

"Sasori- _nii_ tidak mungkin mengijinkanku lagi."

Ino mendengus. Jadi karena Sasori.

"Aku akan memukul kepalanya kalau sampai ia tak mengijinkanmu."

Sakura sudah mau membalasnya sebelum kata-kata Ino memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada aku. Aku akan membawa obatmu, baju hangatmu, bantal, minuman, dan semua yang kau butuhkan agar kau tidak kelelahan."

Ino memegang tangan Sakura. Menatap gadis itu dalam sebelum kemudian mengatakan hal yang membuat gadis itu tak mampu membendung airmatanya.

"Sakura, kau harus bahagia. Harus."

Dan dua sahabat itu kembali berpelukan. Saling menunjukkan kepedulian satu sama lain. Sakura amat bersyukur dengan keberadaan Ino di sisinya. Seorang sahabat yang tak terganti nilainya. Tempat berbagi selain keluarganya. Ia berpikir ini adalah hidupnya yang paling sempurna. Kesempurnaan di sisa waktunya yang terbatas.

.

.

Sakura duduk setengah merebah di kursi ruang proyeksi planetarium tersebut, menatap titik-titik kecil yang bertaburan memancarkan kilaunya di langit. Milyaran bintang dalam salah satu _galaxy_ diantara milyaran _galaxy_ yang entah sejak kapan telah terbentuk di alam semesta ini. Seperti Matahari yang memancarkan energi tanpa batasnya, mereka begitu gigih memancarkan cahayanya agar dapat menjadi panutan dari planet-planet yang mengelilinginya. Begitu panas, begitu membakar. Menikmati keperkasaan mereka, sebelum _Supernova_ –ledakan nuklir maha dasyat– menghantarkan mereka menjadi sebuah bintang mati yang menyedot habis semua planet-planet dan benda langit yang tadinya begitu antusias memujanya.

Ironis bukan. Sebuah bintang mengagumkan yang membagi cahayanya pada planet-planet di sekitarnya, akhirnya menjadi _Black Hole_ pembawa kematian.

Dan mungkin itu juga yang akan terjadi pada Matahari. Atau mungkin juga tidak, mengingat ada teori yang mengatakan massa Matahari yang tidak memenuhi syarat kualifikasi untuk mengalami _Supernova_.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu seperti apa sebenarnya misteri alam semesta ini. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Tidak bagi para ilmuwan. Tidak juga Sakura. Gadis itu tak dapat menutupi kekagumannya dengan semua mahakarya menakjubkan yang menggantung di langit sana. Seolah apa yang ia ketahui tentang _Black Hole_ , si bintang mati itu hanya mitos belaka. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti.

Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang kaki yang melangkah mendekatinya, berhenti tepat di belakangnya yang masih terpesona memandang langit. Bahkan saat dengusan rendah itu terdengar, sang gadis masih tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau disini?"

Sakura yang tersentak spontan terlonjak bangun dari posisinya dan makin terkejut melihat kedatangan orang yang benar-benar tidak diduganya itu.

"Kau?!"

"Hn."

Wajah Sakura memerah melihat betapa _onyx_ itu menatapnya dalam. Entah apa arti tatapan itu.

Sasuke.

"K –kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan setajam elangnya. Membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup. Dan ekspresi itu tertangkap mata Sasuke. Membuatnya hanya bisa mendengus. Sakura seperti tak nyaman dengannya. Karenanya ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan menyerahkan pada Sakura dengan gerakan kaku.

Awalnya Sakura yang bingung hanya dapat mengerjab menatapnya. Namun iris indah itu spontan melebar sempurna saat ia mengalihkan pandangan pada buku dengan judul ' _The Universe and Dr. Einstein_ ' di tangannya itu.

Sebuah senyuman sumringah –yang entah mengapa membuat hati Sasuke ringan– dilemparkan oleh sang gadis saat tangannya dengan cepat meraih –setengah menyambar– buku tersebut. Seolah buku itu akan lenyap jika tidak segera diambilnya.

"Bukuku! Bagaimana bisa ada padamu? Kau tahu aku mencarinya kemana-mana!"

Hilang sudah kegugupan Sakura. Menguap bersama kegembiraan yang tanpa sadar ia luapkan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus, namun sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Sakura yang akhirnya menyadari kekonyolannya dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya –menyembunyikan pias merah di wajahnya, sembari mendekap bukunya.

"Uhm, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Ini buku favoritku."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya menatap dalam gadis itu sebelum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Tindakan yang tak akhyal membuat sang gadis sedikit gelagapan dan menggeser tubuhnya seolah menjaga jarak agar tubuh mereka tak bersentuhan. Dan sungguh Sasuke sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan semua itu.

"Temanmu memberitahu bahwa kau akan kemari."

Sakura melotot dan spontan menoleh menatap pemuda yang kini mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang memang sengaja di desain setengah merebah itu.

Apa semua ini telah di rencanakan Ino? Gadis itu bahkan belum kembali setelah setengah jam yang lalu tadi berpamitan ke toilet.

Sakura tak menjawabnya membuat keheningan melingkupi mereka. Terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, membuat pemuda yang di sampingnya menatapnya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat suara berat itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Membuat Sakura tersenyum kikuk mencoba menekan kegugupannya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Humm... Hanya sedang melihat bintang."

"Kau menyukai bintang?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias. Hilang sudah kegugupannya jika ada yang membahas tentang benda-benda langit dengannya. Ia kembali menatap langit dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlarut dalam keterpakuannya melihat senyuman lembut di wajah gadis di sampingnya itu. Betapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu keras hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai bintang. Mereka begitu energik, bersinar dan penuh kehidupan."

Namun semua itu tak bertahan lama. Senyuman di wajah Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang tergantikan dengan raut sedih dan tatapan yang dalam, membuat Sasuke harus mengerutkan alisnya penuh tanya. Beberapa detik sebelum senyum itu kembali. Namun Sasuke tahu itu bukanlah senyum yang senang seperti yang dilihat tadi. Ini seperti–

Senyum kesedihan?

"Tidak sepertiku yang sangat lemah dan menyusahkan ini."

Dan Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa merasakan dadanya sesak hanya dengan melihat senyum itu. Ia tidak menyukainya.

"Menurutmu apa benar jika seseorang meninggal nanti, dia akan menjadi bintang?"

Sesaat sebelum senyum antusias kembali terbit di bibir gadis itu. Mengaburkan senyum pedih yang sempat mampir tadi. Namun, melihat senyum itu tak jua menghilangkan perasaan sesak di dada Sasuke. Entahlah. Ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan apa ini.

Ia hanya bungkam seiring dengan _onyx_ nya yang terus menatap tajam penuh ketidasukaan saat kemudian Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Membuat gerakan seolah ingin menggapai bintang di depannya.

"Kalau itu benar, saat meninggal nanti, aku ingin menjadi bintang yang paling terang di langit."

"..."

"Yang paling energik, menerangi sekelilingnya, penuh semangat, kuat, dan..."

"Kau terlalu banyak baca novel."

Sakura tercekat dan spontan menoleh menatap Sasuke saat suara dingin nan tajamnya memotong ucapannya. Ia semakin terkejut saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari permata hitam di hadapannya. Sangat berkebalikan dari iris yang tadi menatapnya lembut.

"Ternyata kau cukup bodoh untuk menyadari kalau itu cuma bualan, Nona Ilmuwan."

Satu kalimat dingin yang membuat Sakura sukses menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia spontan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uhm, ma –maaf."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus melihat ketakutan Sang Gadis padanya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk perkataannya sendiri yang telah membuat suasana yang sudah sempat mencair tadi, kembali kaku. Tapi ini juga bukan salahnya. Ia hanya tak suka mendengar hal-hal konyol yang diucapkan gadis itu. Mengharapkan kematian untuk dapat menjadi bintang.

 _Nonsense._

Sasuke tak suka itu. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.

Karenanya Sang Pemuda cuma bisa menghela nafas. Menghalau segala ketidaksukaannya. Berusaha mencari topik lain yang bisa mencairkan kekakuan di antara mereka.

"Sedang mempelajari Teori Relativitas?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan yang menghancurkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Tapi kali ini sebagian keterkejutannya lebih karena dirinya kaget karena topik yang dibahas Sasuke. Apalagi saat melihat pemuda itu melirik buku di tangannya. Menunjukan perkataannya tadi mengacu pada buku tersebut. Dan itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura heran.

"Kau tahu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat betapa mudahnya perhatian gadis itu teralihkan hanya dengan satu pertanyaan _simple_. Lihatlah tatapannya yang seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin itu. Gadis yang polos.

"Aku rasa hampir semua orangpun tahu jika mendengar nama Einstein pastilah berkaitan dengan Teori Relativitas."

"Ah."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan cengengesan menyadari kebodohannya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu ingin tahu?"

Kali ini sebuah raut antusias terukir di wajah cantik Sakura saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Uhm, hanya sedang mempelajari tentang pembuktian Postulat Relavitas Umum Einstein tentang pembelokan cahaya saat terjadi Gerhana Matahari."

Dan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam menatap dalam pada wajah cantik yang sedang berceloteh di depannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia seperti tersedot ke dalam dunia hitam yang sunyi. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura seorang. Bahkan semua penjelasan yang terucap dari bibir indah itu tak tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Sangat tenang. Sangat damai. Membawanya melambung dalam sebuah keterpakuan yang menjurus pada keterpukauan pada sosok itu.

"... dan semua itu hanya bisa di amati saat Gerhana Matahari Total, karena saat itulah satu-satunya kesempatan yang paling sempurna untuk melihat lintasan bintang terhadap medan gravitasi Matahari dalam keadaan yang gelap."

Suara halus Sakura mengembalikan pengembaraan pikiran Sasuke. Ia menatap gadis yang kini tersenyum di hadapannya setelah semua penjelasannya itu. Satu kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Indah.

Sesuatu yang lebih indah dari semua keajaiban dunia yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

Dan Sasuke berjanji akan menjaga senyuman itu, apapun yang akan terjadi. Ia akan melindunginya agar terus terukir di wajah Sang Gadis. Tak ingin senyuman itu hilang darinya.

"Kau tahu..."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap penuh penuh perhatian pada Sasuke. Seolah bertanya tentang apa yang ingin diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kita bisa sedekat ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya, pipi Sakura merona karena kalimat Sasuke itu. Ia spontan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap _onyx_ yang kini sedang memandangnya lekat itu.

"Saat pertama melihatmu, aku selalu berpikir kita tak mungkin bisa bersama."

Namun perkataan Sasuke itu sukses membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ingin tahunya.

"Kita adalah dua orang yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Kau adalah bintang di siang hari, sedang aku hanya bulan, makhluk malam yang menyedihkan."

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Ikut meleburkan Sakura bersama rasa sedih yang pemuda itu rasakan. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar kata-kata Sang Pemuda. Sakura mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Sangat mengerti. Ia tahu pemuda itu dengan semua kehidupan gelapnya. Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mustahil di dunia ini. Dan Sasuke hanya perlu menyadarinya.

"Ternyata kau juga terlalu banyak baca novel ya?!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kalimat ketus Sakura. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut tanda kesal.

"Kau selalu mengatakan 'ini bualan-itu bualan', tapi kau sendiri mengatakan bualan yang tak penting!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu tertegun saat melihat bagaimana gadis itu meletus bagai gunung berapi, berlawanan dengan karakternya tadi yang terlihat pemalu.

"Apa kau bilang? Bulan dan Matahari tidak bisa bersama? Perlukah aku menyeretmu untuk melihat Gerhana Matahari saat aku melakukan penelitian pembelokan cahaya, Tuan? Agar kau paham bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu hanya sebuah bualan?!"

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Hatinya menghangat mendengar serentetan omelan gadis di sampingnya itu. Sakura, bintangnya. Bahkan ia tak masalah jika Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Menutupi sinarnya.

"Sakura, terima kasih."

Satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya seiring dengan tatapan lembut penuh ketulusannya pada gadis yang kini terbengong karena ucapannya. Ini pertama kali ia memanggil nama gadis itu. Dan ia yakin Sang Gadis bingung darimana ia mengetahui namanya. Karenanya ia menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Mengerjab sadar dari kebingungannya, Sakura kemudian tersenyum kaku dan mengulurkan tangannya ragu menyambut tangan Sasuke.

"A –aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Hn, aku tahu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Membawa Sakura turut mengembang senyumannya. Terlarut dalam manik masing-masing. Menggiring mereka dalam sebuah obrolan ringan yang lebih di dominasi oleh Sakura. Meninggalkan sesosok tubuh mungil di pintu masuk ruang proyeksi itu yang tersenyum menatap mereka.

Ino.

Berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua anak manusia tersebut. Meninggalkan mereka untuk sejenak merasakan manisnya kebersamaan sebelum realita kembali memisahkan mereka. Ino tak sedang mendoakan yang jelek. Dia hanya berharap keajaiban datang untuk mereka. Berharap waktu akan memberi kesempatan mereka lebih lama.

.

.

Sakura menatap paket teleskop di tangan Sasuke. Sudah berjalan beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan mereka di planetarium waktu itu. Walau mereka sering bertemu lagi setelahnya di tempat yang sama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sakura tahu itu waktu yang seumur jagung bagi mereka untuk dapat dikatakan sebagai teman akrab. Karena itulah ia tak percaya pemuda itu akan memberinya sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak yakin mampu membelinya.

 _Schmidt-Cassegrain_ 300 mm _Dobsonian_.

Demi Tuhan, itu teleskop yang sangat mahal. Bahkan Sakura yakin jika uang jajannya setahun, tak akan cukup untuk membeli teleskop itu. Dan pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan mudahnya memberikannya barang mahal itu?

"Sasuke, ini untuk siapa?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn, untukmu."

Sakura tertawa kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke. Ini sangat mahal kau tahu? Aku tak bisa menerimanya."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus sebelum menarik tangan Sakura untuk menerimanya. Mengabaikan protes dari mulut Sang Gadis.

"Tapi –"

"Ayah yang membelikannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ini untuk mengganti teleskop yang pecah saat kau menolongku waktu itu."

Ada nada sedih saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan Sakura menyadarinya. Karena itu ia tak membantah Sang Pemuda.

"Bukumu sudah kukembalikan. Hanya teleskopmu yang belum mampu kuganti. Aku berjanji pada ayah akan belajar dan bekerja keras agar kelak aku bisa mengganti harga teleskop itu."

Sakura tersenyum tulus mendengarnya. Hatinya menghangat mendengar bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya ini berniat berubah untuk dapat membelikannya sebuah teleskop. Karenanya ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Sang Pemuda dengan menolak pemberiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Menganggapnya sebagai pemicu motivasi Sasuke untuk terus berjuang.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat bahagia Sakura mau menerima hadiahnya.

"Pakailah untuk penelitianmu. Aku dengar tiga bulan lagi akan ada gerhana matahari."

Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Benarkah?!" serunya kaget. Membuat Sasuke mendengus di sebelahnya. Mengenal Sakura beberapa minggu membuatnya paham dengan betapa berisiknya gadis itu. Hilang sudah sikap pemalunya kalau sudah dekat dengannya.

"Hn, kau tak tahu?"

Mendadak raut Sakura berubah sendu.

"Sasori- _nii_ tidak mengijinkanku memakai barang elektronik. Aku tak tahu ada berita seperti itu."

Sasuke menatap dalam gadis yang menunduk di hadapannya itu. Berpikir betapa kolotnya kakak Sakura. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sakura menyembunyikan segalanya. Ia tak pernah menceritakan masalah penyakitnya pada Sasuke. Kalau pemuda itu tahu, mungkin ia bisa mengerti kenapa Sasori bisa menjadi seperti itu. Bagaimana sinyal elektronik bisa memicu kankernya menjadi lebih ganas.

"Tidak apa."

Sakura kembali mendongak ke arah pemilik mata _onyx_ yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya itu.

"Besok malam aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Tangan kekarnya bergerak pelan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Kau bisa menjadikannya tempat mengamati gerhana matahari kalau kau mau?"

Sakura menatapnya ragu. Apa Sasori akan mengijinkannya. Sesaat sebelum senyumnya kembali tersemat di wajahnya diiringi dengan anggukan yang sangat antusias. Untuk sekali ini saja. Untuk sekali ini saja ia membantah Sasori. Untuk sekali ini saja ia tak akan peduli jika Sasori tak mengijinkannya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati hidupnya. Hanya itu.

Tapi nyatanya ia tak pernah meminta ijin pada Sasori. Ia tak tega membantah Sang Kakak. Ia pergi dan berharap semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Berharap ia pulang dengan selamat. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sang Kakak, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di planetarium. Ia bahkan tak memberitahu Ino. Mempercayakan semuanya pada Sang Pemuda.

Nyatanya kali ini semua tak sesuai yang ia harapkan. Saat ia duduk bersama Sasuke di bukit malam itu. Ia merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Jelas saja, ia mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk naik ke puncak tertinggi ini. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang ia lakukan setelah di vonis menderita kanker.

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura? Kau terlihat pucat."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Ia kemudian melempar pandangannya ke langit sana, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang menatapnya intens penuh rasa khawatir. Namun rasanya usahanya gagal. Saat kemudian darah menetes dari hidungnya, membuat Sasuke spontan terkejut. Dan saat itu juga pemuda itu tahu kalau Sakura sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sakura hidungmu berdarah!"

Sakura sedikit kaget dan spontan mengusap hidungnya pelan. Menatap Sasuke yang berubah panik sambil berusaha tersenyum dan menggeleng. Mencoba menjadi kuat saat tubuhnya sendiri sudah tak mampu untuk bertahan.

"Aku sungguh tak apa, Sasuke."

Dan saat ia mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya, saat itulah ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Betapa rasa sakit itu merubuhkan pertahanannya. Bagaimana tubuhnya limbung jatuh membentur tanah di bawahnya. Dan hal terakhir ia ingat adalah teriakan Sasuke yang memanggil namanya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Sasori tahu ini akan terjadi. Kekeraskepalaan Sang Adik yang membuat ini terjadi. Awalnya ia tak pernah tahu pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sampai dengan mata kepala sendiri ia melihat pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang gadis yang diketahuinya adalah Sakura dan Ino.

Saat itu ia sangat marah. Amat sangat marah. Pada Sakura. Terlebih pada Ino. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang paling ia percayai untuk menjaga Sakura malah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Ia ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada gadis pirang itu.

Tapi saat melihat Sang Gadis menangis saat melihat fotonya bersama Sakura setelah hari itu, ia menahan niatnya. Melihat bagaimana iris biru yang biasanya bersinar cerah itu kini menampilkan awan mendungnya hanya karena sebuah foto masa kecil. Membuat hatinya mencelos seketika. Betapa gadis itu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kembali bisa tersenyum bahagia setelah hari itu.

Akhirnya ia menyadari. Akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang Ino pikirkan. Apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sakura bahagia. Bahagia disisa waktunya.

Tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Sasori tahu ia harus menyerah. Memaksakan kehendaknya untuk terus mengurung Sakura di dalam rumah bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia merelakannya. Bahkan saat Sakura meminta ijin lagi untuk pergi ke planetarium, ia mengijinkannya. Walau adiknya itu tak tahu kalau ia sudah tahu apa tujuan gadis itu pergi ke planetarium. Apalagi kalau bukan bertemu pemuda Uchiha itu. Asal ada Ino di sampingnya, ia tak masalah.

Tapi kali ini, ia tak habis pikir kenapa bisa Sakura tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada dirinya kalau Sasuke mengajaknya ke bukit. Terlebih gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun pada Ino. Ia marah pada Sasuke, walau ia tahu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan pemuda itu. Dan tindakannya kali ini adalah bukti bagaimana amarahnya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan, saat menemui pemuda itu di Rumah Sakit setelah mendengar kabar pingsannya Sakura. Menarik keras kerah bajunya, Sasori menatap mata Sasuke sadis.

"Jangan pernah temui dia lagi, kalau kau masih tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

Setelah mengatakannya Sasori menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke tanpa perasaan dan melangkah gusar memasuki ruang ICU tempat Sakura dirawat. Meninggalkan Ino yang terisak berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Sasuke ingin bertanya padanya, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, gadis itu sudah lebih dahulu membalikkan badannya pergi. Tak sanggup menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mengingat pesan Sakura untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada pemuda itu. Ia menyerahkan cerita dua anak manusia itu ke dalam tangan takdir. Mempercayai Sakura untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap? Ia hendak bangun untuk menyalakan lampu, namun sebuah tangan menghalangi gerakannya.

"Tidurlah, Sakura- _chan_."

" _Kaa-san_?!"

Sakura kenal suara itu. Ia menoleh untuk menajamkan penglihatannya, tapi gagal.

" _Kaa-san_ , kapan _kaa-san_ pulang? Kenapa di sini gelap sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

Suara isakan Sang Ibu membuat Sakura merasa takut. Ada apa?

"Sakura–"

Itu suara Sasori. Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ia tak bisa melihat segalanya.

"Kau kehilangan penglihatanmu."

Bagai terhantam godam raksasa, ia merasa tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Kau sudah memasuki stadium akhir kankermu."

Satu tetes airmata turun diikuti tetes-tetes yang lain. Sakura terisak hebat dalam pelukan ibunya setelah dapat memproses kata-kata kakaknya. Menumpahkan semua emosinya. Di saat ia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, kenapa harus ada yang harus ia korbankan.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan marah padamu."

Sakura tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata Sang Kakak. Ia hanya dapat terus menangisi takdirnya.

"Aku tak bisa menghalangimu jatuh cinta. Aku tak mungkin sanggup melihatmu tidak bahagia."

Janji melihat gerhana bersama Sasuke tak akan pernah tercapai, ia tahu itu.

Sasuke.

"Karena itu jangan menangis."

Tangis Sakura perlahan mereda, melepaskan pelukan ibunya perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Seolah mencari Sang Kakak untuk bisa memeluknya. Mengerti hal itu, Sasori berjalan mendekat dan memeluk adiknya itu. Menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk menguatkan gadis itu, seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _Nii-san_ , bisakah bawa aku menemui Sasuke?"

"..."

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Dan Sakura tahu ia harus mengakhirinya. Ia ingin pergi dalam diam. Tanpa tangis dari yang terkasih. Karena dia tahu setelah ini ia akan mengalami hal-hal yang berat. Sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan ia tak ingin Sasuke merasa terpuruk lagi karena kepergiannya.

.

.

Kacamata hitam menyembunyikan _emerald_ indahnya. Melempar senyum pada Ino yang ada di sampingnya, seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Dan gadis itupun menjauh dari mereka. Menjauh darinya dan Sasuke, pemuda yang kini tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum hambar menanggapinya dan Sasuke sedikit terusik akan hal itu. Ia merasakan firasat buruk yang akan dikatakan Sang Gadis padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Dan Sasuke merasakan firasatnya semakin buruk saat ia melihat gadis itu menyerahkan teleskop yang pernah ia berikan pada Sakura. Membuatnya menatapnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit tegang.

"Aku berterima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu. Tapi aku rasa kita tak usah bertemu lagi."

Dan Sasuke merasakan seperti kehabisan seluruh pasokan oksigen. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas.

"Aku menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan _nii-san_ benar. Kau membawa pengaruh buruk untukku. Bertemu denganmu membuatku sering kelelahan dan sakit."

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sarat akan lukanya. Menatap wajah cantik yang tertutupi oleh kacamata itu. Seakan ingin melepas lensa hitam itu dan memastikan sendiri lewat _emerald_ nya. Tapi ia sadar ia bukan siapa-siapa Sakura. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dan berteman. Karena itu, dengan linglungnya ia menerima teleskop dari tangan Sakura. Menatap benda optik itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku rasa perkataanmu tentang kita yang tak mungkin bersama adalah benar. Kau bulan dan aku matahari. Kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Aku rasa kau harus cukup tahu diri. Bersamamu, aku hanya akan kehilangan cahayaku."

Sasuke kembali menggulirkan _onyx_ nya pelan menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Menatap kosong wajah cantik yang sedang tersenyum pahit itu.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Sang Gadispun kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pelan. Menunggu Ino yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, menghampirinya. Menyembunyikan kebutaannya kini.

Ia menggengam tangan Ino kencang seolah mencari kekuatan di sana. Ia mencoba menahan airmatanya, tapi tak mampu. Air suci itu jatuh mengiringi isakan Ino yang terdengar lirih.

"Kau tahu Ino, apa yang paling aku syukuri karena kebutaanku ini?"

Ino tak menjawab. Hanya terus terisak sambil balas menggenggam tangan Sang Sahabat seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku bersyukur karena tak harus melihat wajahnya."

"..."

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana kalau aku sampai melihat ekspresi sedih itu ada di wajahnya."

Dan setelah itu, bobol sudah pertahanan Sakura. Ia ikut terisak bersama Ino yang memeluk bahunya, sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Planetarium Herley.

Tempat yang menjadi kenangan paling indahnya saat bertemu Sasuke. Tempat yang juga menjadi kenangan paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

Bersiap menghadapi satu tahap yang sebenarnya paling ia takutkan. Berharap semua berlalu dengan cepat. Membawa semua kisahnya. Cintanya. Segala ingatannya. Dan hanya menyisakan kenangan yang terukir di setiap hati yang pernah mengenalnya. Menutup matanya dengan tenang. Tidur dalam kedamaian yang abadi.

.

.

.

Ini adalah harinya. Hari dimana ia berniat mengikat janjinya dengan Sakura. Hari dimana ia berjanji untuk melihat gerhana matahari bersama. Ia ingin mengutarakan cintanya pada Sang Gadis.

Namun semua hanya tinggal keinginan. Saat tiga bulan yang lalu gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Sasuke merasa hidupnya kembali hampa. Tak ada yang diinginkan. Dunia seperti meninggalkannya. Melemparnya kembali ke jurang kegelapan. Ia kembali pada dunia obat-obatannya. Bersiap menerima pukulan Sang Ayah saat memergokinya. Yang mengherankan karena hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya hanya menatapnya geram sebelum tatapannya itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Seperti tatapan putus asa dan kesedihan mendalam. Ia tak menyukainya. Ia lebih menyukai ayahnya itu menghajarnya. Itu lebih melegakan daripada tatapan menjijikan itu. Ia tak suka.

Namun semua berbeda sejak hari ini. Lebih tepatnya saat ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah, ibu dan juga Itachi, kakaknya, saat ia hendak nekad keluar rumah.

"Sakura baru saja meninggal di Rumah Sakit International Tokyo."

Ia tercekat dan menjatuhkan tasnya seketika. Semua yang di sana kaget mengetahui keberadaannya. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat. Berat dan tak sanggup digerakkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Apa yang ibu katakan?"

Mikoto meneteskan airmatanya melihat Sasuke, seakan tak sanggup menyampaikan kabar itu pada putranya. Tak sanggup melihat anaknya itu terpuruk lebih jauh karena kabar ini.

"Sakura baru saja berpulang, Sasuke- _kun_."

Berdiri linglung mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Seakan separuh nyawanya sedang di ambil. Untuk sesaat ia seperti sedang berada di dunia mimpi. Namun, saat ia melihat sang ibu yang berdiri di sana sambil menangis terisak, kini ia tahu kalau ia tidak sedang berilusi. Ini nyata.

Tak ada yang ia pikirkan saat secara otomatis kakinya bergerak. Ia berlari kencang bahkan sampai mengabaikan teriakan Sang Kakak yang memanggilnya. Berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Seakan jika ia berhenti, dunia akan segera hancur.

Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya seperti di remas oleh sesuatu. Dadanya begitu sesak. Tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu yang ingin meledak keluar. Ia menahan semuanya. Menahan semua emosi yang membuat melumpuhkan setiap sendinya. Menguatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas mendengar sesuatu yang menghantam mentalnya begitu kuat.

Tapi semua berbeda saat ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri kaku di tempat. Menatap kosong ke pintu masuk Rumah Sakit itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Langkahnya begitu berat, seakan takut apa yang baru saja ia dengar benar adanya.

Dan saat itulah semua menjadi gelap. Gerhana Matahari terjadi saat _onyx_ nya menatap pintu ruangan yang menjadi kamar rawat ICU Sakura. Meraih ganggangnya dan meneguhkan hatinya untuk melangkah masuk. Dalam keremangan ia melihat Ino yang menangis sesenggukan dan ibu Sakura yang menangis dalam dekapan Sasori.

Dan yang membuat hatinya mencelos adalah saat ia melihat ranjang di ruangan itu. Ranjang dengan sebuah gundukan tubuh yang tertutup sebuah kain putih. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Terasa seperti nyawanya dicabut paksa. Sasori yang melihat kedatangannya hanya dapat menatapnya sedih. Matanya merah dengan sedikit jejak airmata.

Sasuke menyeret langkahnya mendekat dan berdiri linglung di sisi ranjang itu. Mengabaikan Ino yang makin tergugu dalam tangisan saat melihatnya. Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat pelan menggapai selimut yang memisahkannya dengan seseorang di bawah sana. Dan saat selimut itu tersingkap, ia hanya bisa termangu melihat wajah pucat itu. Wajah pucat yang sudah tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi.

"Sakura menderita Kanker otak stadium akhir. Dia tak ingin membuatmu sedih, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menjauhimu. Maafkan dia, Sasuke."

Kalimat itu mengalun lirih bersamaan dengan keadaan kembali terang menandakan gerhana telah berlalu. Membuat wajah pucat Sakura semakin terlihat jelas. Namun itu tak membuat Sasuke bergeming dari tempatnya, bahkan mengacuhkan pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong wajah pucat Sakura. Seperti sedang berusaha memisahkan kenyataan dan ilusi.

Beberapa saat terdiam tanpa nyawa, dengan gerakan kaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik. Menatap tanpa nyawa, tiga sosok yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu dan berdiri di depannya.

Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Mikoto terisak menatap wajah Sang Anak. Tak tahan menyaksikan bagaimana raut itu seperti orang mati. Bahkan tak ada ekspresi kesedihan di wajahnya.

Kosong.

Gelap.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Panggilannya tak berpengaruh pada sang pemuda. Langkahnya ia seret untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Berjalan seperti _zombie_ melewati keluarganya yang hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Mikoto menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih melihat anak bungsunya itu menangis meraung-raung daripada menyaksikannya seperti mayat hidup begini. Sudah cukup ia melihat penderitaan Sasuke sebagai seorang pecandu narkoba karena kesalahan mereka sebagai orang tua. Dan saat sebuah cinta menghampiri sang anak, kenapa ia harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana terpuruknya anak bungsunya karena cinta itu harus di rebut oleh Sang Waktu.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengetahuinya?"

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kosong Sang Anak dengan uraian airmata di wajahnya yang mulai dimakan usia.

"Sasuke–"

"Apa ibu juga sudah tahu Sakura sedang sakit?"

Mikoto tak mengiyakan. Tak juga membantah. Membuat mata Sasuke semakin kosong menatap wanita Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi cuma aku yang tidak tahu?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura–"

Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah kembali menyeret langkahnya. Mengacuhkan Sang Ibu yang menatap punggung rapuhnya dengan pandangan nanar. Menggubris semua kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan wanita itu.

Semua terasa kosong.

Ia merasa dunianya telah runtuh. Sebuah lubang hitam pekat yang menyelubungi sanubarinya. Sinar hidupnya telah pergi. Tapi satu hal yang menyakitkan yang ia rasa menggores hatinya adalah bahwa sampai kepergiannyapun ia tak pernah tahu apapun tentang cahayanya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasori padanya.

Ia tak benar-benar tahu apapun tentang Sakura.

Dan tak akan pernah tahu untuk selamanya.

.

.

Gelap.

Hanya itu yang bisa Ino lihat saat ia memasuki kamar Sasuke. Sudah seminggu semenjak berpulangnya Sakura, dan pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan batang hidungnya pada dunia. Dia terus mengurung dirinya di kamar, tidak mau makan, dan tidak mau bicara pada siapapun –itu yang dikatakan ibu Sasuke pada Ino. Saat pemakaman Sakurapun, Sasuke tidak menghadirinya. Hanya kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi yang tampak saat upacara pemakaman itu.

Ino menghela nafas menatap sosok yang kini meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur dengan sebuah foto di tangannya. Foto Sakura. Tatapannya kosong tak bercahaya. Masih sama dengan yang ia perlihatkan saat terakhir kali menatap jasad Sakura.

Hati Ino terasa ngilu. Ingin rasanya airmatanya kembali tumpah. Tapi ia sudah berjanji di depan pusara Sakura, ia tak akan menangis lagi di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin membawa duka pada orang yang yang dicintai sahabatnya itu. Karena tujuannya kemari adalah membangkitkan Sang Pemuda. Membawa cahaya yang dititipkan Sakura padanya.

Langkahnya mendekati sosok yang sama sekali mengabaikan keberadaannya itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Ino bisa melihat betapa kurusnya tubuh itu. Betapa cekungnya mata itu dengan lingkar mata di bawahnya. Sosok itu tetap tak menghiraukan bahkan sampai saat Ino sekarang sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Dan Ino yakin bahkan jika dunia runtuh sekalipun, sosok itu tak akan bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kau tampak lebih kurus dari yang terakhir aku melihatmu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tak ada respon.

"Kudengar dari Ibumu kau tak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun seminggu ini. Apa kau ingin mati perlahan?"

Ino hanya menghela nafasnya saat lagi-lagi kesenyapan yang ia dapatkan dari Sang Pemuda atas ucapan sarkasmenya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda di depannya itu.

Sebuah amplop.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menceramahimu, Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan titipan Sakura ini padamu."

Sasuke yang awalnya tak tertarik pada ucapan sang gadis, spontan menggulirkan matanya pelan menatap amplop yang disodorkan Ino, begitu mendengar nama Sakura di sebut. Hanya menatap. Tak ada gerakan untuk mengambilnya. Membuat Ino akhirnya meraih tangannya dan memaksa menyerahkan amplop itu di tangannya.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau ingin mati, Uchiha. Tapi setidaknya lakukan itu setelah kau membaca surat itu."

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan terdiam untuk sesaat. Kilat emosi sejenak terpancar lewat di _safir_ nya saat ia melihat raut kosong Sasuke yang menatap amplop surat di tangannya, sebelum ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang mencoba menetralkan perasaannya.

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu."

Ino menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mencoba menghalau sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hidup yang kau sia-siakan ini, adalah hidup yang setengah mati Sakura perjuangkan."

Sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya itu akhirnya merambat turun menjadi sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada. Ia merasa jantungnya di remas oleh sesuatu. Matanya panas.

"Ia rela membayar berapapun agar bisa membeli perpanjangan waktu untuk dapat bersama keluarganya."

Dan kali ini Ino tak mampu lagi membendung kesedihannya. Airmata itu mengkristal dan jatuh membasahi pipinya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya

"Dan ia rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa menyambung nafas hidupnya, demi bisa melihat senyuman orang yang dicintainya."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Ino langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan linangan airmata. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan tubuh yang terpaku dan mata yang menatap nanar pada amplop di tangannya. Dengan gemetar ia mulai bergerak perlahan dan membuka amplop tersebut. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas _pink_ dengan tulisan tangan seseorang di atas kertas tersebut.

Tulisan Sakura.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat menatap untaian kata yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

Dear _Sasuke-_ kun _,_

 _Akhirnya, tiba saatnya bagiku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Saat kau membaca tulisanku ini, aku rasa aku sudah tidak diberi kesempatan Tuhan untuk bernapas lagi. Aku ingin sekali kembali dan melalui hari-hariku bersamamu seperti dulu, tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin lagi._

Rahang Sasuke mengetat. Sekelumit emosi mengendap di dasar hatinya. Ingin menerobos keluar namun di tahannya mati-matian. Membaca kalimat selanjutnya dengan dada yang terasa sesak.

 _Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_ kun _. Maaf untuk segalanya. Maaf karena aku tak memberitahu apapun tentang keadaanku. Maafkan kata-kata terakhirku yang menyakitimu. Kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu menangis._

 _Satu-satunya hal yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidupku adalah bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah anugerah tak terkira. Aku seperti mendapat hadiah yang luar biasa. Kau memberiku semangat untuk kembali bercahaya. Gerhana matahari yang kuimpikan tapi tak sempat aku kusaksikan, sudah kulihat saat bersamamu._

Kini sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Kristal bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kini melesak keluar. Mengambang di sudut matanya dan menetes jatuh. Tangannya bergetar menahan segala kesakitan di dadanya mengiringi remasan kecil pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

 _Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kita lewati. Waktu-waktu itu adalah hal yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidupku. Tiga menit pertemuan matahari dan bulan. Tiga menit yang paling menakjubkan. Terima kasih atas keindahan yang kau berikan untukku. Karena itu, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Sasuke? Saat aku pergi, bisakah cahayamu kembali terpancar? Aku ingin kau menjadi Sasuke seperti saat kita bersama. Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sasuke yang bercahaya. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Aku tak ingin melihatmu kembali pada kehidupan gelapmu. Bisakah kau menggantikan aku untuk bersinar di langit?_

Tetesan-tetesan itu bertambah banyak seiring sebuah isakan yang mulai terdengar dari mulut Sang Pemuda, saat ia membaca bagian akhir isi surat. Sebuah penutup dari sebuah cerita. Cerita hidup gadis yang dicintainya.

Gadis yang juga mencintainya.

 _Ingatlah ini baik-baik, Sasuke. Saat sebuah bintang mati, akan ada bintang lainnya yang akan lahir dari kematiannya. Simpan aku sebagai kenangan indah di hatimu. Akan ada bintang lain yang akan bersinar untukmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya mencintaimu._

 _Sakura._

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Untuk pertama kali setelah seminggu terlewat dengan kehampaan. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis dengan keras. Meluapkan semua kesakitan yang selama seminggu ini ia pendam. Menumpahkan semua kesesakan mengendap di hatinya.

Sakuranya telah pergi. Bintangnya telah mati. Tiga menit telah berakhir.

Tangisan itu terdengar melolong bernada pilu. Mengantarkan jutaan getaran menyayat sembilu. Menciptakan gelombang isakan pada empat orang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mendengarkan sebuah ratapan akibat kerasnya pukulan Sang Kehidupan.

Ino berdiri terisak di samping Mikoto yang menangis di pelukan Fugaku. Menatap ke arah Sang Pemuda sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi. Hanya dapat memanjatkan doa agar harapan yang ditulis Sang Sahabat selalu terukir di hati yang dikasihinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua belas tahun kemudian...**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di hadapan makam itu sebelum meletakkan buket bunga _lily_ di tangannya.

Makam Sakura.

Tatapan sendu sejenak mampir di matanya menatap pusara itu sebelum akhirnya hilang bersama helaan nafas panjangnya. Ia sontak melemparkan pandangannya menatap hamparan langit luas di atas sana. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Hari ini tanggal Sembilan Maret.

Setelah dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Setelah kematian Sakura.

Sasuke sudah menjadi seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu. Menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan teknologi yang ia bangun dengan tangannya sendiri. Bersinar seperti pesan kekasih hatinya. Berharap Sang Gadis bahagia melihatnya di sana.

"Uchiha- _sama_ , sebentar lagi gerhana akan terjadi. Kalau anda tak ingin ketinggalan."

Sasuke melirik sekertarisnya yang tampak tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya. Dengusan rendah terdengar dari bibirnya saat ia mendengar nada riang dari sekertaris cantiknya itu. Seperti yang sedang berburu melihat gerhana bukan dirinya, melainkan sekertarisnya itu.

"Sepertinya di antara kita, kaulah yang paling semangat, Karin."

Gadis bernama Karin itu tampak gelagapan sebelum akhirnya ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uhm, maafkan saya Uchiha- _sama_."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali memandang langit. Terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai gerhana?"

"Eh?"

Karin mengerjab menatap atasannya itu sambil berusaha mencerna pertanyaannya. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menoleh pelan ke arahnya.

"Apakah karena Gerhana Matahari adalah satu-satunya momen untuk membuktikan Postulat Relativitas Umum Einstein tentang pembelokan cahaya?"

Tertegun sesaat, Karin kemudian terkikik geli mendengar serentetan pertanyaan dari Sang Atasan. Jujur ini pertama kali ia mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertanya sepanjang itu. Sangat langka.

Tatapan heran yang sedikit horor –bagi Karin– dari Sasukelah yang menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab pria itu.

"Maaf Uchiha- _sama_. Saya pikir anda sudah tahu kalau saya tidak paham dengan Fisika Kuantum. Jadi saya rasa sangat lucu anda berbicara tentang itu pada saya."

Raut Sasuke yang kembali datar membuat wajah Karin sedikit _relax_. Atasannya itu sepertinya menerima alasannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Saya menyukai Gerhana Matahari karena itu adalah fenomena paling romantis yang jarang sekali terjadi."

Romantis?

Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik dengan ucapannya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya masih dengan raut datar andalannya. Menandakan ia ingin sekali mendengarkan kelanjutan keterangan dari sekertarisnya itu. Hal yang membuat Karin melebarkan senyumnya dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena itu adalah pertemuan dua benda langit yang telah lama terpisah."

Sasuke tertegun seketika. Wajah sekertarisnya yang sedang tersenyum kabur terlarut terbawa untaian kata yang terucap setelahnya.

"Sebuah pertemuan yang sepertinya mustahil untuk terjadi pada dua benda langit yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda."

"..."

"Bukankah itu romantis, Uchiha- _sama_?"

.

.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling Planetarium itu datar. Dua belas tahun sudah ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Dan tempat ini tidak banyak berubah. Memandang sekumpulan orang yang tengah duduk di rerumputan halaman depan Planetarium membuatnya menyimpulkan kalau bukan hanya dirinya dan sekertarisnya saja yang akan menggunakan tempat ini untuk menikmati gerhana matahari, tapi juga para manusia itu.

Sedikit merasa tak nyaman, tapi segera di tepisnya. Ini hanya memakan waktu tak lebih dari tiga menit. Sesekali berbagi tempat selama tiga menit sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Akhirnya ia memilih sebuah tempat di bawah pohon Sakura di sudut halaman Planetarium itu. Duduk tak jauh dari seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tampak sedang memeriksa teleskopnya. Mungkin seorang mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan penelitian.

Entahlah.

Sasuke tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Ia hanya ingin melihat gerhana. Seperti keinginan Sakura. Keinginan yang tidak pernah terwujud. Ia akan mewakili Sang Gadis untuk melihatnya. Berharap di sana kekasihnya itu juga turut menyaksikan bersamanya.

Sakura.

" _Ah, itu dia! Nagato-_ nii _!"_

" _Huh, kenapa aku harus ikut sih. Ini benar-benar tidak penting, Naruto_ no baka _."_

Pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh. Mengabaikan segala keberisikan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Kilasan percakapannya dengan Karin saat di pemakaman tadi melintas di benaknya.

Pertemuan dua benda langit setelah berpisah sekian lama, eh?

Apa itu mungkin?

" _Oh, kalian sudah datang? Ayo cepat pakai kacamata ini. Tiga menit lagi gerhana akan terjadi. Lihatlah sesuatu yang paling cantik yang tak pernah terjadi, Sakura_."

Dan jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak. Satu nama dalam kalimat yang baru saja masuk gendang telingannya, seolah menyihirnya dengan cepat. Mengembalikannya dalam penjelajahan pikirannya. Membuat tubuhnya kaku seakan mati rasa.

Apa dia bilang?

Sakura?

" _Cantik? Yang benar saja! Gerhana itu pembawa kematian dan kehancuran. Itu tanda kemurkaan Tuhan, bodoh!"_

" _Kau yang bodoh. Itu mitos. Pakai sedikit otakmu."_

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya perlahan. Seolah menyiapkan mental jika apa yang akan ia saksikan, sama dengan apa yang ada dalam imajinasinya. Dan apa yang ditangkap _onyx_ nya membuat tubuhnya mati rasa seketika.

Rambut _pink_ itu.

Mata _emerald_ itu.

Wajah itu.

"Ck, dasar mahasiswa jenius tidak punya pekerjaan."

"Katakan itu semua setelah kau melihatnya, Nona. Dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan berkata apa-apa setelah melihatnya."

Sasuke masih belum bisa bergerak dari posisinya. Sendi-sendi tubuhnya seolah tak dapat berfungsi. Rasa syok masih begitu terlihat mendarah daging dalam rautnya. Onyxnya tak beranjak seincipun dari subjek yang sukses membuatnya tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Bahkan sampai ia tak menyadari kalau ia belum memakai kacamata anti sinar _ultraviolet_ seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu dan pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya. Mengabaikan fenomena yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

Dan semua perlahan menjadi gelap. Seiring dengan bulan yang menutupi cahaya sang surya. _Emerald_ itu membulat perlahan menatap keajaiban di atas sana. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi takjub mata itu dari celah kacamatanya yang datar. Permata indah itu seakan terhipnotis dengan keindahan kegelapan yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya. Bagaimana ia bahkan tak menyadari mulutnya menganga karenanya.

Seperti Sakuranya.

Seperti Sakura saat memandang bintang.

Dan setelah tiga menit itu berlalu. Bulan telah pergi, tapi Sasuke masih tak berkutik dalam keterpakuannya. Melihat bagaimana _emerald_ itu mengerjab sadar dari keterpesonaannya dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu karena mendapat cemooh dari pemuda merah di sampingnya.

Dan saat itulah. Saat tangan mungil itu membuka kacamatanya dan tak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke menyadari gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya. Sebelum kemudian mata mereka bertemu. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_.

Seperti kutub magnet yang saling menarik, batu hitam Sasuke seolah mengunci pandangan Sang Gadis. Membuatnya tak mampu lepas dari jerat _onyx_ nya. Membuai Sasuke dalam ilusi semu. Membawanya mengarungi dimensi ruang dan waktu. Menggali kembali kenangan masa lalu.

"Uzumaki Sakura! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ, _baka imouto_?! Cepat atau kutinggal!

"Ayo, Sakura- _chan_!"

Dan semua terjadi bagai telah menempuh waktu ratusan tahun, saat panggilan dua orang pemuda memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Melemparkan Sasuke dalam dunia kesadaran. Masih dalam ketidakpercayaannya menatap gadis yang kini berpaling pada kedua pemuda yang bersamanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap bagaimana mata indah itu kembali memandangnya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahunya tanda tak acuh dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dalam keterkesimaannya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang kini menoleh linglung ke arah punggung kecil yang berlari menjauh itu.

"Sakura?"

.

.

" _Karena itu adalah pertemuan dua benda langit yang telah lama terpisah. Sebuah pertemuan yang sepertinya mustahil untuk terjadi pada dua benda langit yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda."_

.

.

" _Saat sebuah bintang mati, akan ada bintang lainnya yang akan lahir dari kematiannya. Simpan aku sebagai kenangan indah di hatimu. Akan ada bintang lain yang akan bersinar untukmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N :

krik..krik...#dipelototin sekampung

Hmmm...apa? #celinguk kanan kiri

Oke...aq bisa jelaskan ini...

Hanya sebuah fic gaje mungkin...khikhi...

Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya kembali lagi...Udah berapa lama yah aku gak nulis? hihi

Fic untuk menyambut Gerhana Matahari yang akan lewat negaraku tercinta. Welcome to Indonesia, Solar Eclipse! Gerhana Matahari total akan melewati 12 kota di Indonesia (Palembang, Bangka, Belitung, Palangkaraya, Balikpapan, Sampit, Luwuk, Ternate, Tidore, Palu, Poso, dan Halmahera). Yang sayangnya kotaku kagak kebagian! #cry# Padahal itu fenomena jarang banget terjadi di Indonesia (kalo gak salah terakhir tahun 1983,aku belum lahir) #hiks

Aku pengen liat, tapi gak bisa ninggalin tugas negara #plak#. Adakah yang mau membantu? Kalau ada yang tinggal di 12 kota itu, berkenankah untuk merekamkan fenomena gerhana matahari itu buatku? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih dan janji bakal bikinin fic khusus buat kamu, terserah kamu maunya apa(asal gak lemon) khikhi...#ngerayu boleh kan? XD

Oke, back to story, sedikit cerita dibalik layar, sebenarnya ada faktor **'gak sengaja'** dibalik pembuatan fic ini. Yang temenan bbm sama aku mungkin tahu darimana asal muasal ide cerita fic ini, karena sempat aku jadiin pm waktu itu. Special tengs buat temenku yang lagi broken heart. Aku taw ini bukan sesuatu yang patut di rayakan, tapi terima kasih sudah menjadi inspirasiku untuk kembali menulis. Berawal dari baca pm bbm teman pas kuliah dulu, yang akhirnya jadi summary fic ini. Gini dia nulisnya :

"Semesta alampun tak mengijinkan kita bersatu. Laksana Matahari dan Bulan yang tak akan pernah bisa bersama, walau saling mencinta. Kita berbeda, kita tak sama."

Mampus gak tuh! XD.. Sumpah, orang yang gak tahu apa-apa pasti lumer bacanya! XD#gagal fokus.

Awalnya kupikir cuma baper biasa makanya ngekek doang bacanya. Iseng aku chatt dia sambil bercandain.

"Makanya bro, jangan kebanyakan bikin lagu. Baperkan jadinya? haha... tanggal 9 maret ke palembang or palu gih sono, liat matahari dan bulan bareng walau cuma tiga menit. Gerhana matahari. Biar gak baper lg khakha"

Dianya ketawa doang baca chattku. Habis itu kita nostalgia dan baru deh dy cerita tentang broken heartnya dia. Cuma bisa speechless dengernya. Duh..nyesel banget udah becandain dia. Jadiin pm pula hiks. Sorry friend..

Yups, cerita ini 50% adalah true story dari temanku itu, dengan 50 % adalah hasil rekayasa saya (contoh: temanku bukan pengguna narkoba, dia hanya anak malam yg bekerja sambilan jadi DJ club malam atau ending fic ini) dan aku modifikasi dengan unsur sains. Dan faktor **'gak sengaja'** yang aku bilang tadi adalah temenku itu gak taw kalau gak lama lagi bakal ada gerhana matahari (jadi dia bikin pm murni karna kegalauan hatinya dan _chatt_ ku hanya kebetulan _'ngepasi'_ sama pm dy).

Well, inilah dunia dan semua cerita di dalamnya. Open your eyes 'n see the world. Apa yang kupikir gak mungkin terjadi, atau 'gak pantas' terjadi, bisa saja terjadi pada orang lain.

Oke mungkin itu aja, sorry for this long cuap-cuap. Kuharap ficku ini menghibur dan memberi inspirasi (atau mungkin malah memporak-porandakan perasaan XD). Maaf kalau lagi-lagi saya buat fic galau. Sad ending pula (gak taw ini termasuk sad ending apa enggak #plak). Perlukah fic ini di buat sequel? Aku udah nyiapin judul soalnya nih khikhi.. **"Supernova : Runtuhnya Sang Bintang"** (Lagi benar-benar terpikat sama fiksi ilmiah, walau bukan genre utamanya XD). Walau gak ngerti kapan bakal bisa bikinnya khakha #digorok# Tapi kalo misalnya gak butuh sequel, yah udah. Ceritanya aku simpan buat konsumsi pribadi saja hihi...

Dan sebelum berpisah, aku cuma maw minta maaf karena mungkin aku akan jarang nongol di ffn. RL sedang mencoba menekan kebebasanku. Jadi, bagi yang menunggu fic-ficku yang lain (kalau ada, kalau enggak ya malah kebeneran...khakha #plak), mohon maaf ya kalau bakalan lama nunggu apdetannya. Gak bakal discountinue kok, cuma memang apdetnya yang bakal ngaret..Maaf banget. #bungkuk2

Sekian dulu, sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu.

see u.

kritik sarannya oke? (Jangan Cuma bisa ngritik tapi gak bisa kasih saran XD #buang ke laut)


End file.
